


Ducks

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Found a random prompt about feeding ducks.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Ducks

The little bell above the door rang, Chuck walked out from the backroom "Hello, can I help you?"  
"Do you have old bread for sale"  
"I have some in the back, I usually sell it to the pig farm though"  
"My daughter really wants to feed the ducks at the park"  
"Bread isn't the best thing to feed them"  
"Really, damn it"  
"People think it makes ducks sick, it doesn't but there are better things to feed them, I'll be right back"

Chuck came out from the back holding a small plastic container. "This is cut up grapes, lettuce, corn and peas, they are expired which I legally can't sell but it's still good, I usually donate it to the homeless shelter but I'm sure they won't mind sharing a little bit"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, of course, you and your daughter have fun"  
"Thanks"

Chuck had no idea what he wanted to do with his life after he got kicked out of Stanford, which is a story for another time. He was home for a few months sulking in his room before his grandfather dragged him out and gave him a job after he showered and shaved his cheese puff dust-filled beard off.  
Chuck's grandfather owned a small grocery store in town called the Bartowski Buy More, it had been in their family since the early 1900s, Chuck's dad was the first family member to not work there, Chuck worked there part-time when he was in high school but never thought he would be back after he graduated.  
He had been there just over a year when his grandfather got sick and passed away, Chuck took over everything.

"Hello again" Chuck smiled at the customer "Did the ducks enjoy their dinner?"  
"Not sure who enjoyed it more, the ducks or my daughter" Casey handed him the empty container "I washed it"  
"Need a refill"  
"Not today, I only get her on the weekends"  
"Oh, well if you need more this weekend let me know, I'm here all day every day and um my name is Chuck by the way"  
"Casey" he held out his hand to shake Chuck's. "I've lived in this most of my life and didn't know this shop was here"  
"It's the oldest one left that is still open"  
"Family run?"  
"Yup, I'm Chuck Bartowski"  
"Well thanks, Chuck, I'll be back I'm sure of it" he headed towards the door.  
"Um wait, how old is your daughter?" Chuck grabbed a piece of paper off the counter "Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a creep, we are having a cookie decorating thing for Valentine's Days, come in at any time on Sunday and kids five to ten and they get an apron and can decorate a dozen cookies for five dollars"  
"She will be five at the end of the month"  
"I won't tell" Chuck handed him the flier.  
"Thanks, I'll see what I can do"

"Hi, Casey" Chuck couldn't help but smile at the sight of Casey holding his daughter who had her head buried in the crook of his neck.  
"Took her to the park with the dog, she fell asleep on the way over"  
"Did you bring the dog?"  
"No" Casey let out a small laugh "I dropped him off at home"  
"Darn, I love dogs"  
The little girl started to stir "Hey" Casey rubbed her back "We're at the store, remember daddy told you we are going to make decorate some cookies for love day this weekend"  
She yawned looking around, when she saw Chuck she hid her face.  
"It's okay, that's Chuck, he works here, he is a good guy"  
She peaked out to look at Chuck again. Chuck waved "Hi"  
"Hi" she whispered  
"Can you tell me your name so I can write it on your apron?"  
"Wayne" she whispered  
"Did she say Wayne? Like Bruce Wayne batman?"  
She giggled "No silly, Wayne-y"  
"Lane, Laney, Delaney" Casey cut in.  
"That's a cool name" Chuck grabbed two of the small aprons off the hook "Do you want pink or red?"  
She pointed to the pink one, Chuck hung the red on back up and pulled a fabric pen out of his apron pocket and wrote her name across the front.  
"How do you write like that?"  
"Oh uh I took some classes so I could make the signs look nice"  
"Interesting"  
Since they were the only customers there at the moment Chuck sat down at the table with them, "Daddy this is so fun"  
"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but I see a bath in your future"  
"I have some wet wipes ready"  
"I wanted to feed the ducks no bath"  
"We will feed the ducks, then we will go home and I'll throw you in the pool"  
Lane laughed "Silly daddy, you don't have a pool"  
"Right, hmmm, how about I put you in the dishwasher?"  
Chuck laughed "I have a big one in the back"  
"I'm a girl, not a spoon"  
Chuck and Casey laughed. "You're right, I guess you'll have to take a bath in the tub, good thing I just got some new bath bombs with surprises on the inside"  
"Can we eat the cookies?"  
"We can eat a few but we should save some for mom"  
"Her val-um-time is Frankie"  
"He is"  
"I get to have a tea party with Papaw and Gramma"  
"Maybe we should decorate more cookies so you can take some to them"  
"Can we Chuck?"  
"Of course, I made plenty"  
"You made these?" Casey took another bite of the free sample cookie Chuck gave them.  
"Yeah, old family recipe. On Mondays we have fresh bread and whatever other baked goods I decide to make. I do almost everything myself, I only have two other employees"  
"I'll have to stop by and check it out sometime"  
Lane shoved a handful of sprinkles in her mouth, Chuck laughed, Casey sighed "Keep laughing and I'll leave her with you when she gets her sugar high"  
"I have a two nieces, one is seven one is four, I understand. She is just so cute and I don't know how you survive those big blue eyes"  
"I've been trained to deal with terrorist"  
"Let me guess" Chuck looked him up and down "Marines"  
"Semper Fi" Casey smirked.  
"Nice, my dad was an engineer in the Air Force, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps but he kind of stop talking to me when I got kicked out of Stanford"  
"Oh a bad boy"  
"Not even a little bit, I have a crazy ex who framed me for cheating and I fought it but by then I had started working here with my grandfather the he passed and uh sorry I shouldn't be just blurting all this out to a stranger"  
"It's okay, sometimes talking to strangers is easier than talking to someone you know"  
"Thanks"  
"What are your plans for Thursday?"  
"I'll be here, my two employees are dating each other so I'm giving them the day off"  
"No Valentine?"  
"Unfortunately no, how about you"  
"Same as you, working so the love birds can go out"  
"That's nice of you"  
"Thanks Chuck" Lane said with a mouth full of cookie.  
"You're welcome, thank you for coming"  
"We need to get going if you want to feed the ducks"  
"Bye Chuck"  
"Bye Wayne, I mean Flame or was it Susan?"  
Lane started laughing really loud "It's Delaney" she pointed to her name on her apron. "You wrote it on here"  
"Right, I remember now" He smiled and handed her the bag with her boxed up cookies and their duck food container.

Chuck groaned when the bell above the door, he knew he should have locked it five minutes ago.  
"Can I help you?" He called out as he walked to the counter. There was no answer and his heart started to race, "Hello?" He got out his phone and dialed 9-1-1, his hand over the call button, he quietly moved to the little office behind the counter, thankfully he left the door open because it squeaks really bad. He looked at the computers and saw the guy in all black with his hood up at the back of the store where the small section of alcohol was. For safe measure he hit the call button, this isn't the first time he has been robbed so he would rather be safe than sorry.  
Chuck shut the door, and of course, it squeaked loudly, he locked both locks and hid under his desk, he jumped and his head on the desk when someone knocked on the door.  
“Chuck”  
“Oh no,” Chuck scrambled to get up and open the door “There is a guy and oh” he looked at what Casey was wearing.  
“He is in custody, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, a little shaken but I’m fine” he touched his head where he hit it "No blood"  
“He had some rum in his pocket along with a box of condoms and a knife, we will have to watch the cameras if you want to make a report just to make sure it was from here”  
"I have everything recorded” Chuck pointed over to his desk “I want him trespassed”  
“Sounds good”  
“Wait, does that mean your dog is a K9 dog?”  
Casey chuckled “No he is just a doofus I got at the shelter a few years ago”  
“I want a dog so bad but I’m here so much it wouldn’t be fair to the dog”  
“I’ll bring Sniper by sometime”  
“I’d love that so much”  
It took over an hour to get the report filed and all the video footage saved and sent and emailed to the investigator, but Chuck didn’t mind at all because he liked talking to Casey.

Chuck was closing out the register for the night when the bell rang “One day I’ll learn” he mumbled to himself.  
“Can I help you?” No answer “Hello?”  
“Hi”  
Chuck didn’t scream or jump, no matter what Casey says “Stop laughing”  
“Didn’t mean to scare you”  
“It’s a little late to be getting duck food”  
“I’m actually looking for something else”  
“Can you pay with card, I just cashed out”  
“I’m actually looking for a date”  
“Fresh or dried?”  
Casey raised an eyebrow  
“Well the fresh ones are over by the bananas but the dried ones are in aisle four”  
Casey’s sudden burst of laughter made Chuck jump.  
“What did I say something weird?”  
“A date, as is, would you like to have dinner”  
“I’m an idiot” Chuck just knew his face was bright red.  
“Maybe a little” Casey winked.  
“I’d like that a lot if you still want to after that”  
“Yes”  
“It’s valentine’s day, where are we going to eat”  
“I have something in mind if you trust me”  
“Yeah, give me a few minutes”  
“I’ll be right outside”

If Chuck wasn’t already super embarrassed by getting scared and the date thing, the sound he just made when he walked out and saw Casey standing there with a dalmatian, it might have embarrassed him but he was maxed out already.  
“Oh my god, hi” he held out his hand for the dog to sniff.  
“Snipe meet Chuck, Chuck meet Sniper”  
Chuck kneeled down and rubbed both hands along the dog's head and back, letting the pup lick his face. “You’re so cute, yes you are, look at all your spots and your one black ear and oh you are just the cutest little pupper aren't you”  
“Would you like to hold his leash?”  
“Are we walking?”  
“We are, is that fine?”  
“Yeah, I’m just trying to think of what’s within walking distance”  
“My guess is you have never been there”  
“I’m excited, I love food”  
They headed a few blocks down the road, Chuck was so excited that Sniper let him walk him and that Casey didn’t mind him talking so much.  
“Turn here”  
“Down the dark alley?”  
“I have a gun”  
Chuck paused  
“I’m not planning on using it on you, can you imagine how hard it would be to get the blood out of Snipe’s fur”  
“Right, that makes me feel better”  
“It’s a joke Bartwoski”  
“Using my last name?”  
“Military thing”  
“I like it, but I don’t know your last name”  
“Casey”  
“Casey Casey?”  
“John Casey”  
“Oh, so if you get promoted both you and your dog will be Sniper Casey?”  
“That is correct”  
Chuck turned down the alley, really hoping this was not a bad idea. He was not expecting to come across a parking lot with four food trucks making a half circle and a bunch of picnic tables in the middle and the entire thing circled in lights.  
“Woah”  
“I was thinking we could get a little bit from each truck and share”  
“I like that idea”  
From the first truck they got bourbon bacon mac and cheese and a mac and cheese covered in barbeque brisket and onion rings, from the second truck they got a sample plater with six different tacos, the third truck they got the biggest cheeseburger Chuck had ever seen and fresh-cut fries with a cajun seasoning on them, and fresh-squeezed lemonade with strawberries, the fourth truck was dessert so they were planning to get something from them later, oh and of course they got some grilled chicken for Snipe.  
“How long has this been here”  
Casey shrugged “A very long time”  
“How have I never heard of it?”  
“Guess you don’t have any friends in the know”  
“I do now”  
“Don’t shout it to the world, don’t want to ruin it, we come here for lunch often when we are on duty, my favorite truck isn’t here tonight”  
“I’m totally coming here at least twice a week”  
“I could always text you and we could coordinate our lunches”  
“Is that a cute way of asking for my number” Chuck teased.  
“Well I gave you mine, it’s only fair”  
Chuck thought back to the other night when he learned Casey was a cop “Oh, crap, I’m not that smart when it comes to obvious things I guess”  
“Next time I’ll spell it out for you”  
“Thanks”  
“You do realize this is a date and not just two friends having a meal?”  
“I do” Chuck laughed. “I am in shock a little bit that a guy like you would be interested in a guy like me”  
“You’re very attractive”  
Chuck laughed “Says the sexiest man I’ve ever seen”  
“Then you clearly have not seen many people”  
“So can I ask if you have always been gay?”  
“You’re wondering about Lane arent you?”  
Chuck nodded since his mouth was full of mac and cheese.  
“Her mother and I went to high school together, and we were best friends and she came to me about six years ago and asked me if I would supply some of my DNA so she could have a child, she had some health issues and was told she only had a small window of time to have a baby and I agreed but on the terms that I would get to be in the child’s life”  
“That’s actually really sweet, who came up with her name?”  
“That would be my mother’s maiden name, and her middle name Rose is after her mom and grandmother”  
“It’s so cute, I love when names have special meaning, my sister had two with a third on the way, Clara Elizabeth, which is the same middle name as our mom, and Caroline Faye which is after my sister’s middle name and her husband’s aunt who passed, and she is pregnant with a boy and she is going to name him Connor Irving, which is my middle name”  
“Irving?”  
“I have no idea” Chuck laughed, “I told her not to pass it on but she said she wanted her kids names to all start with C and she didn’t want it to be confusing by giving him the name Charles”

They sat there talking until the lights were shut off, Casey walked Chuck back to the store. “I had fun tonight thanks” Chuck handed the leash over to Casey  
“Me too, I’d like to do it again”  
“I’d like that very much”  
“I’ll be by tomorrow evening for some duck snacks”  
“I’ll get something made up for you”  
“I just want to be very very clear” Casey stepped as close as he could get “I want to kiss you”

“Hey I know you” kneeled down so he could be eye level with Laney  
“Excuse me sir, can I help you?”  
“Right sorry” he stood up “My name is Chuck, Lane and her dad come in here all the time, and I now realize that I probably looked really creepy”  
“The guy who supplies the duck food and the apron she never wants to take off”  
“That would be me”  
“Laney talks about the ducks at the park almost every day, I’m glad to know your name now because I thought she was saying duck was giving her food for duck’s I was confused, I’m Ilsa by the way”  
“Nice to meet you, would you like some food today for them?”  
“Yes” Laney squealed “Pleeeease mommy”  
“Sure, but I actually came by because a friend of mine told me you do salads with homemade dressing”  
“I do, follow me” Chuck went over to the long counter in the produce section “You can make whatever you want, and they are priced per container” he pointed to the different sizes “There are little cups for dressing too”  
“I have snack?” Lane gave Chuck the cutest look and he wanted to give her everything in the store  
“That is up to your mommy, but if she says yes I’ll make it for you”  
“What do you want sweety”  
“Ice cream”  
Chuck pointed to the mixed berry yogurt “She like this ‘ice cream’ with the coconut shavings, it’s only a dollar for the kid size”  
“It has reeeeal berries mommy”  
Chuck made her up a container then went to the back and made up a duck lunch as Casey now calls them.  
“Thank you so much, Chuck”  
“No problem, it was nice to finally meet you”  
“You too” She smiled.  
“Bye Chuck, see you later gator”  
“After while crocodile” Chuck gave her a high five.

Chuck: Just met Ilsa

Casey: She probably came in to spy on you

Chuck: she said a friend recommended the salad bar  
Chuck: She might have thought I was a creep at first because I went right over to Lane

Casey: She knows about you, she is my best friend 

Chuck: She did a really good job of acting like she didn’t know my name  
Chuck: It’s cute that you talk about me

Casey: Shut up

Chuck: I spent a very long time drinking wine and gushing about you to my sister if that makes us even

Casey: On my way over for a snack

Chuck: I’ll make you something, what are you in the mood for?

Casey: You 

Chuck: glad you can’t see me blushing.

“Please tell me you aren’t working”  
“I get off in twenty minutes”  
Chuck sighed “Okay um can you come pick me up at the shop? My car won’t start”  
“What’s wrong with it?”  
“Do you think I know anything about cars?”  
“You seem a little feisty today”  
“Maybe a little bit”  
“I’m on my way now”  
“I’m going back into the store to get a drink, want anything?”  
“A cold coffee could be amazing”  
“I’ll see you soon”

Chuck was sitting on the trunk of his car when Casey pulled into the parking lot.  
When Casey got out of the car he walked over and stood between Chuck’s legs. “Hey, what is going on?” He squeezed Chuck’s thighs leaning in for a simple kiss.  
“Nothing now, seeing you in uniform just turned my brain to goo”  
Casey laughed “It’s not the first time you’ve seen me like this”  
“Last time I was in shock after almost possibly getting robbed and trying not to stare at you”  
“How about I just take you home and we can deal with the car tomorrow”  
“I really don’t want to go home”  
“Want to come to my place?”  
“If you don’t mind”  
“As long as you don’t mind stopping by the station so I can check out for the weekend”  
“That’s fine”

Chuck sitting on the kitchen counter watching Casey cooking them some hamburger and having a beer.  
“This is the most quiet you have ever been”  
“Sorry”  
“Want to talk yet?”  
“It’s about my ex, so it’s probably not a good idea”  
“Need me to arrest him for something?”  
“Can you arrest someone for being an absolute douche”  
“I’m sure I can find a reason”  
“He was my first love, we met in college and I gave him my grandfather's watch and he won’t give it back and I get that it was a gift, but like why won’t he just give it back, we broke up so long ago, then he comes into the store today and he was wearing it and making sure I saw he was wearing it”  
“Is there proof you gave it to him as a gift? Pictures, anything at all?”  
“No”  
“Is there proof it was your grandfather’s?”  
“I have all the paperwork with a serial number and pictures of him wearing it and it had his initials engraved on it”  
“Send me over the pictures and paperwork and your ex's name, I’ll get it”  
“You don’t have too”  
“I know but I’m going to”  
“Thanks”  
“Of course”  
“I was slightly sad when you took off your uniform, but those grey sweatpants are a gift from god”  
Casey gave him a questioning look.  
“You have a really nice ass, and well I can see all your” Chuck waved his hand at Casey’s crotch.  
Casey laughed, “Well, in that case, I have another pair if you want to put them on”  
Chuck blushed “Sure”  
“Bottom drawer of my dresser” Casey winked.

After they ate they cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie, Chuck fell asleep in less than ten minutes.  
“Chuck” Casey whispered, kissing the top of his head.  
“Hmm” Chuck blinked a few times, looking around wondering when he fell asleep and how he ended up laying on top of Casey. “What time is it?”  
“Close to one”  
“When did that happen” Chuck laughed. “Wonder if I can get a rideshare this late”  
“I wouldn’t mind if you stayed”  
“I’d like that” Chuck moved up so he could kiss him, he was hoping for a little make-out session but Sniper decided to jump on top of them.  
“He might be a little jealous” Casey laughed. “Maybe we should head to my room”  
“Yeah, okay, I um don’t have a toothbrush here”  
“I have some extra ones, but they probably have princesses on them”  
“Oooo have any Rapunzel ones?”  
“I’ll see what I can do”

When Chuck came out of the bathroom he tripped over nothing, thankfully he didn’t fall.  
“You good sport?”  
“You’re um, you, wow you are like a greek god”  
“Thanks” Casey looked down at his bare chest “Are you okay with this?”  
“You mean am I okay with my extremely sexy boyfriend being shirtless, no it’s horrible”  
Casey rolled his eyes at Chuck’s sarcasm. “I usually sleep naked”  
“Oh that would be sooo horrible” Chuck made a face that Casey could only describe as adorable and he very rarely uses that word.  
Casey laid down and covered himself up with the blanket, as Chuck started to walk over to the bed he was hit in the face with Casey’s pants.  
“I’m starting to realize how not attractive I’ll look laying naked next to you”  
“Shut up Bartowski, we have already had this conversation, I’m very attracted to you, if you want to keep your clothes on then you can but I’m telling you that I’m very turned on at the thought of seeing you naked”  
Chuck pulled off his shirt, not wanting to make eye contact with Casey, he pushed down the borrowed sweatpants before getting under the covers as quickly as possible.  
“Want me to turn the lamp off?”  
“No it’s fine, and it’s probably the wrong time to bring this up, but my ex was very mentally abusive, I didn’t realize it at the time but he pretty much took all my confidence away and made me not like my body and made me feel like no one would ever be attracted to me and I’m like this lanky weird nerd with curly hair that is hard to tame and he looks like he just walked out of a men's cologne ad and he made it seem like I was super lucky to be with him”  
“Can I try and make you forget all that?”  
“I’d like that”  
Casey spent the next hour, maybe longer, Chuck had no idea, kissing all over his body and telling him just how much he liked Chuck’s body and how attractive he was. Then they had sex and it was slow and passionate and Chuck almost cried because he had never felt that good before and didn’t even think it was possible. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY” Lane screamed  
Casey sat up quickly, locking eyes with Ilsa who noticed he was not alone in bed and grabbed Lane before she jumped up there “Let’s go set up breakfast and let daddy get ready”  
“I’ll be done in a minute” Casey waited until the door was shut before pulling the cover off Chuck’s head “Coast is clear”  
“Um how the hell did I not know it was your birthday?”  
“I only celebrate because it’s also Delaney’s birthday and she loves the fact that we share a day”  
“Thanks for telling me” Chuck glared at him, now I’m going to look like a jerk having no gift”  
“Sneak out the back door, run to the store then come back and join us for breakfast if it’s that big of a deal but trust me, she won’t care, we are both more about the experience than the things”  
“Do you have her all day?”  
“Sure do”  
“Maybe we can go to the park and feed the ducks and have a picnic lunch?”  
“I think that’s a great idea” Casey leaned over and kissed him.  
“Happy birthday”  
“Thanks”

Lane gasped “Chuck” She wrapped her little arms around his legs, he leaned down and picked her up “Happy birthday Wayne”  
She covered her mouth as she giggled “You’re silly”  
“What? Did I do something wrong?”  
“My name is Delaney remember”  
“Ohhhh right”  
“Did you come over for birthday breakfast?”  
“Well actually Laney bug, he is my boyfriend” Casey took her from Chuck’s arms  
“Yay!” She squealed “I like Chuck”  
“Me too”  
“Me three” Ilsa chimed in.  
“Thanks, I like you three also”  
“Do you like waffles?” Casey put Lane down.  
“Uh yeah, who doesn’t”  
Ilsa handed them both a coffee “Enjoy these while I made breakfast”  
“Can I help with anything?” Chuck offered  
“Nope, tradition is we make each other a huge breakfast on our birthdays, just hang out and enjoy your coffee”  
“Daddy can we go play outside?’  
Sniper came running into the kitchen when he heard the word outside.  
“You did that on purpose” Casey playfully glared at his daughter, she laughed grabbing Snipers collar and walking with him to the back door. She grabbed a tennis ball out of his basket of toys on the way.

Casey and Chuck sat on the cushioned wicker bench on the back patio watching Lane and Sniper play while enjoying their coffee.  
“Happy birthday” Chuck kissed Casey’s cheek “But would you have told me if my car didn’t break down”  
“Don’t go there, I was going to call you last night and invite you to breakfast”  
“Okay, so how do we sneak off and shower before leaving for the day”  
“I’m sure we can think of something”  
“I owe you a birthday blow job” Chuck whispered in his ear making him growl.  
“I have a feeling that office of yours is going to be getting a lot of use during my lunch breaks from now on”  
Chuck blushed 

A few days later Bryce came into the store with a black eye and handed Chuck his watch, he apologized and promised to never come back to the store ever again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was sitting on a bench at the park tossing some food to the ducks, waiting for Casey to get off work so they could celebrate their anniversary and Valentine's day when a puppy ran over to him.  
"Oh my goodness, hello cute like pup" he leaned down and picked up the small golden yellow puppy so he could look at his collar "What's your name little guy?"  
He looked at the tag but the only thing there was a small gold band "What's this?"  
"A ring"  
Chuck jumped, he looked over and saw Casey standing there with Sniper "We were wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with us?"  
"Hell yeah I do" Chuck stood up and kissed him. "You proposed to me with a puppy on the cheesiest proposal day of the year"  
"It was Delaney's idea"  
"It's perfect"  
"I love you Bartowski" Casey took the ring off the collar and slid it on Chuck's finger  
"I love you John"  
"What are you going to name this little guy?"  
"Well because of his color and the fact that he has a gold ring, I'm thinking Samwise"  
Casey handed Chuck a leash "Ilsa and Lane are waiting for us to join them for a picnic and see what your answer is"  
“I love you so much"  
“Love you, Chuck”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day”


End file.
